


Первый, второй, третий

by amarisugizo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Ramsay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Ramsay as Reek II, Ramsay is his own warning, top!Theon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarisugizo/pseuds/amarisugizo
Summary: "Их было трое. Их нельзя было оставлять в живых". (Таймлайн: "Битва королей")Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015 г. (и почему-то сюда не выложено).  
> Огромное спасибо замечательным бетам: net-i-ne-budet, Машшкъ, Frau Lolka

Гелмарра нашли на рассвете. Теона разбудили запыхавшиеся Урцен с Вексом, и ему пришлось поспешно одеться и выйти наружу, в угрюмое серое утро. На дворе уже было людно. Мрачные железнорожденные окружили тело, но расступились, пропуская Теона. Немногочисленных людей из замковой челяди, оказавшихся рядом, загнали под навес, и теперь они безразлично молчали.

— Что с ним случилось?

От Теона ждали действий — только поэтому он подошел ближе и склонился над изломанным телом с неестественно вывернутой шеей. Но даже издалека не оставалось сомнений в том, что Гелмарру конец. Его бессмысленно-мертвые глаза заливал моросящий с самой ночи колкий холодный дождь.

— Так с лестницы свалился, не иначе. — Гинир почесал багровый нос. — Напился, должно быть.

— Чего несешь? — судя по шуму за спиной, Гинира как следует толкнули. — Да Гелмарр пьяным и с мачты в шторм не падал!

— Значит, ему помогли упасть. — Теон очень старался, чтоб его голос звучал твердо, и, кажется, у него получалось. — Кто-нибудь видел, что произошло?

Молчание, невнятное бормотание, и больше ничего.

"Хорошо".

— А вы? — Он подошел к винтерфелльским, которых удерживали Черный Лоррен и Аггар. — Если видели, лучше отвечайте сразу.

Те будто не услышали вопроса, и только Гейдж едва покачал головой.

— Если позволите, милорд принц... Когда человека расспрашивают долго и _как следует_ , он очень многое вспоминает.

Этот голос Теон был бы рад не слышать больше никогда. Вонючка как-то незаметно затесался среди его людей, а теперь поклонился нарочито почтительно. И одет он был во все чистое, и пах снова мылом, _а не кровью, как вчера..._

Не позволив себе гримасу отвращения, Теон лишь отрезал:

— Не сейчас.

В последний раз он взглянул в перекошенное смертью лицо, будто Гелмарр Угрюмый и после жизни оправдывал свое прозвище. Чуть поодаль в грязи валялся его боевой топор — _тогда к нему прилипла окровавленная прядь волос, и Гелмарр обтер его о платье мельничихи, а теперь все смоет дождь..._

_... нет, не все._

— Унесите его. Убийца будет найден и казнен.

Вот тут и хорошо бы мимолетно так, но многозначительно взглянуть на Вонючку — чтоб не зарывался. Но того и след простыл.

— А где?..

Его поняли с полуслова.

— Да к кухням он пошел, вот только что. Привести обратно?

— Нет. Вам есть чем заняться.

"Это только первый".

* * *

От кухонь пахло дымом и горячим хлебом. Векс потянул носом и мечтательно вздохнул.

"Все лучше, чем жареное мясо". Мысль оборвалась усилием воли, зато подступила тошнота.

Но до кухонь они не дошли. Прямо за поворотом что-то тихо пискнуло, потом раздался задушенный всхлип. Там Вонючка и нашелся — не один. Он прижимал к стене Паллу, с видимым удовольствием шептал что-то на ухо, и лицо ее даже в желтоватом свете факела было обморочно-белым.

— А ну, прекрати!

Вонючка тут же отступил, кланяясь, с мерзкой угодливой ухмылкой. Палла, которой Теон кивнул, прошмыгнула мимо и убежала, кажется, так и не начав дышать.

— Прошу прощения, милорд. Я думал, что можно, раз она уже не девица...

Теону давно так не хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. Просто злиться — без тошноты, кошмаров и огромного черного ужаса вины — было приятно.

— Заткнись. Тронешь ее — или любую другую здесь — получишь кнута. Ясно?

Хмыкнув, он добавил:

— С тебя и свиней хватит.

Вонючка склонился еще ниже и зыркнул из-под занавесивших глаза черных прядей.

— Как будет угодно милорду принцу.

"Милорду принцу" угодно было услышать свист и крики, увидеть, как вспухает и лопается от ударов кожа, снова почуять кровь, но _не ту, не тех двоих_. Кончики пальцев заболели от желания ощутить не рукоять кнута, но верный лук — чтоб одним ударом все закончить.

Но нельзя.

— Если понял — проваливай.

Не сейчас.

* * *

Аггар доживал последние секунды, булькая кровью в перерезанном горле. Умирающий взгляд выпученных глаз остановился на Теоне и застыл.

— А если б тебя нашел не я?

Вонючка развернулся так медленно, что это сошло бы за наглость. Завернул сверкнувший острием нож в тряпицу и сунул его за пояс штанов. Натянул рубаху, видимо, предусмотрительно сброшенную ранее.

— Тогда, милорд, они бы все равно никому ничего не рассказали — без языка... или сразу без головы. Нам ничего не грозит, уверяю вас.

Это "нам" прозвучало доверительно и особенно гадко. Подумалось не в первый раз — стоило проявить здравомыслие и остаться в спальне под надёжной охраной, а не вести себя как мальчишка, играющий в разведчика, стоило позвать к себе Киру, она тёплая, пахнет солью и цветочной водой. Здесь же стоял липкий холод, и несло железом, гнилью и отхожим местом.

— Нам? Ты, может, возомнил себя равным мне?

— Что вы, милорд, как я могу? — Вонючка даже опустился на колени. На миг Теону показалось, что тот смеётся, но в неверном лунном свете почудиться могло многое. — Я знаю своё место.

— Хорошо бы так.

— Я же принёс клятву. И теперь делаю _все_ только ради вас.

Потом — и это, увы, Теону не почудилось — он любовно коснулся открытой темно-алой раны на шее Аггара. Запустил пальцы глубже, что-то хлюпнуло, и Теон буквально почувствовал, как поднимается внутри тошный жар.

— Могу я порадовать вас ещё, милорд? Увидите, вам понравится.

Грубая, перемазанная в крови рука легла Теону на пах. Сжала в горсть, настойчиво погладила. Теперь Вонючка действительно смеялся — и продолжал, даже когда мощная оплеуха швырнула его на землю.

— Убью.

Из носа его текла кровь — зря только рубаху берег. Склонив голову, он упрямо повторил:

— Как будет угодно милорду.

После Теон осторожно пробрался в замок. Хотелось всего: вымыться и завалить в постель Киру, вернуться и снести голову проклятому слуге. Последнее соблазняло все больше и больше.

* * *

В этот раз во двор согнали всех. Теон оделся тщательнее обычного, надвинул потуже корону Принца Винтерфелльского. Она не только была уродливой, но так и норовила свалиться с головы. Вот чего Миккену стоило не буянить тогда?

— Я знаю, что происходит, — обратился Теон к знакомым с детства лицам. — И не сомневайтесь, что казнён будет не только убийца, но и те, кто его покрывает.

— Да всех бы их порешить, — проворчал Лоррен за его спиной.

— Но у вас ещё есть шанс заслужить мою милость. Любой, кто выдаст мне убийцу, будет по достоинству вознагражден. Слово принца.

Они молчали, только закашлялся Фарлен, тяжело опиравшийся на плечо Паллы. Облитые смолой крохотные головы, вывешенные у ворот замка, раскачивал ветер, и воздух горчил от ненависти.

"И пусть".

— Понимаю, никто не признается открыто. Даю вам время до полуночи.

"Посмотрим, сумеет ли здесь кто-нибудь ради выгоды подставить ближнего. А если и нет — кто ж будет уверен, что другой этого не сделал?"

— Это было весьма находчиво, милорд.

Теон не ответил, едва удостоив Вонючку взглядом. За спиной того стоял Гинир Красноносый, к ногам которого жалась мелкая чёрная псина.

"Третий".

* * *

Лютоволки вернулись, и их вой, замолкший в день побега младших Старков, раздирал теперь ночь. С каждой минутой вой истончался, срываясь на тявканье и дикий визг. Теон открыл окно, вглядываясь в темноту — оттуда его безошибочно нашли взглядами белые точки глаз. Звери царапали каменные стены замка, подпрыгивая так, как не свойственно волкам, и растягивая зубастые пасти в ухмылках, коих нет ни у одной такой проклятой твари. Но замок был высок, а Теон — в безопасности.

_Пока они не начали карабкаться по стенам._

Он проснулся, зажимая ладонью рот. Долго успокаивал колотящееся сердце и озирался, не видя ничего. Потом чуть отпустило, и стало ясно, что теплое испуганное под боком — это Кира, молчаливое на волчьей шкуре у дверей — Векс, а большое и темное совсем рядом — Черный Лоррен.

— Что?..

— Красноносый, — хмуро пробасил Лоррен. — В колодце плавает. И сука его не помогла.

Со двора раздался знакомый тявкающий визг. Еще не до конца вынырнувший из кошмарного сна Теон ожидал увидеть за окном все ту же тьму и глумливые зубастые морды — но там давно рассвело, а у колодца истошно выла лишь маленькая черная собака.

* * *

В конюшне было тепло, пахло лошадьми и соломой. Улыбчивый тихо заржал и ткнулся мордой Теону в ладонь. Остаться б так хоть ненадолго, не думать и не помнить ни о чем. Очень скоро он поправит свою гребаную корону и выйдет, чтоб назвать убийцу — назначить убийцу, потому что так все и должно было получиться. Доносчиков в Винтерфелле не нашлось.

Горький смешок перешел в болезненный, не имеющий названия звук и стыдливо захлебнулся.

— Милорд? Вам нехорошо?

Теон злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Представь себе, Вонючка, трое моих людей мертвы. И теперь кто-то должен за это ответить.

— Вы правы. — Тот несколько раз облизал толстые губы, заставляя Теона невольно передернуться. — Они были всего лишь простыми и _неграмотными_ моряками, да, но это были ваши люди.

Нужное слово Теон услышал. Ярость вспыхнула, занимаясь сразу, как сухая летняя солома, и огонь разогнал подступающие со всех сторон холод и темноту.

"Хорошо".

Вцепившись в черные патлы, он заставил Вонючку рухнуть на колени. Встретил понимающую похабную улыбку — и хлестко ударил по лицу. Вонючка облизнулся опять, собирая языком кровь из лопнувшей губы.

— Совсем недавно ты хотел меня порадовать. — Теон вздернул его на ноги и толкнул лицом к загородке. Задрал повыше рубаху, стянул до колен штаны. На внутренней стороне век пламя взвилось веселее.

"Вот и отлично. Пусть все горит".

Вонючка вцепился крепче в деревянную перекладину. Глянул через плечо льдисто-белым и криво улыбнулся.

— Так радуйтесь... милорд.

Теон поспешно распустил завязки на бриджах. Сплюнул в ладонь, провел пару раз по стремительно твердеющему члену. Вставил так резко, что зашипел от боли сам — и злорадно рассмеялся ответному глухому стону. Задал бешеный, выбивающий мысли и дыхание ритм, так что злосчастная корона очень быстро сорвалась и покатилась в пыль.

Жалобно скрипела загородка. Вонючка шумно дышал сквозь зубы и, похоже, дрочил сам себе. Свободная его ладонь легла на перекладину поверх теоновой, и до самой разрядки Теон глядел на по-крестьянски грубые пальцы, переплетенные с его собственными, и хотел отдернуть руку, но тут же забывал. Пока не стало поздно.

После он долго зашнуровывал бриджи. Злой огонь внутри погас, желанная пустота сжалась в точку. Легче ему не стало — только грязнее.

Вонючка оделся быстрей и хмыкнул, глядя на забрызгавшие дерево и солому белые капли. Поднял с земли корону и тщательно обтер о собственную рубаху.

— Это ваше, мой принц.

Больше всего Теону хотелось зашвырнуть ее подальше, но он лишь кивнул и протянул руку.

_Пора идти._


End file.
